Unrequited
by ZombifiedMira
Summary: She hated unrequited love... and she hated Gray Fullbuster.


**AN: I really seem to have a sadistic streak going for Juvia at the moment. Short thing written up in twenty minutes.**

* * *

Juvia Loxar was well known for her unrequited love revolving around a certain ice mage.

Infamous for it, perhaps.

Many shook their heads with a small smile when they witnessed her antics involving Gray; others laughed; meanwhile some just watched on with vague interest on how the situation would pan out including the two.

But nobody seemed to realise just how much the unrequited love hurt.

Because that's what it was.

_Love._

Juvia had experienced crushes before, fleeting infatuation for others in her early teenage years. So she knew the difference between such shallow feelings and her emotions regarding Gray. As obsessive and amusing her antics were, she really did love Gray Fullbuster. He was the one who had cleared the skies for her, the who had been the first step towards a happier life within Fairy Tail. And she could never thank him enough for what he'd done in helping her find a life that allowed her to smile.

So yes, some might chuckle at how vocal she was of her love for him, or how she stalked him, or acted obsessive... but she didn't care. This was her first time experiencing love, experiencing such a strong and deep emotion that connected her to somebody else, so even if she did go overboard on this new found emotion, she didn't care.

But of course, then time passed.

And what had once been happiness soon became painful.

She had always held onto the hope that one day Gray would return her feelings – maybe not with as much vigour, but she'd wished he'd at least like her to some extent. That some hint of infatuation would surface which she could tightly grasp onto.

But it never happened.

And that was when she turned to crying herself to sleep at night, all the fantasies she had involving her and Gray in love became painful to think on. Because that's what they were – _fantasies_. Not real.

And they never would be.

* * *

"Juvia wishes she was not in love with Gray."

Lucy glanced up from her book, meeting Juvia's gaze across the table. "Hm?"

Continuing to stare downwards as she drew invisible patterns on the wooden surface with her finger, the water mage shook her head lightly. "Nothing, Juvia is mumbling to herself."

"Oh… Okay." Lucy replied unsurely, sending her an odd look. She paused for a moment before offering a smile, "But if you need to talk though, don't hesitate."

Juvia nodded as the blonde returned to reading, her gaze wandering over Lucy. Despite the kind offer, Juvia knew she would never talk to her about it thought, because Lucy couldn't know how she was possibly feeling or sympathise with her. She hadn't experienced unrequited love, the man she liked - a certain dragon slayer - was quite clearly head over heels for her too (even if the both of them were too dense to notice it).

"Oi, Juvia!"

"Huh?" Eyes widening at the voice, Juvia lifted her head only to find none other than Gray – a half-naked Gray at that – standing there with hands on his sides as he stared at her. Before she could even say anything else, he was speaking on, "That mission you mentioned ages ago, I just saw it and need the money, so fancy going together?"

Gray… wanted to go on a mission with her?

He grinned. "What'd you say?"

Instead of smiling, or swooning, or any other form of floundering, Juvia found herself feeling… empty.

Because no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise, she knew the offer was nothing more than what it was, a job. There was no underlying meaning to it or subtle hinting at 'something more', Gray was simply asking her as a _friend_ to join him on a mission.

And it hurt.

She wanted to move on, to forget she ever had these feelings for the ice mage and discard them from weighing her down further. But then he'd go on and do something like this, that try as she might, would end up making her heart flutter when he sent a grin her way, and those feelings she tried to quench down would resurface.

"Juvia?"

Realising she had said nothing, she forced a smile. "A-Ah… Sorry Gray, but Juvia is too busy at the moment. Maybe another time, thank you for offering though." Standing up and giving a small nod his way, she turned and walked off, intent on putting as much distance as she could between them.

"Hey, when did Juvia stop adding 'sama' to the end of your name?"

"Huh?" Realisation dawning on him, when he realised that yes, she no longer used the honorific, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh.. Huh,I don't know, never noticed..."

* * *

Leaving the guild behind as she walked down the moon-lit streets, Juvia leaned against the wall of a nearby building, head tilted back as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

_She hated unrequited love._

Reopening her eyes, the young woman suddenly finding tears prickling at the corner of her eyes and blurring her vision.

_And she hated Gray Fullbuster._

Tears finally falling, she lifted her hands to rub at them, only to result in more falling as cried, and cried, and cried some more.

_Hated him because she loved him so much._

But even that couldn't compare with how much she hated herself for falling in love with him to begin with, for being able to move on.

Hiccuping, Juvia squeezed her eyes shut, sniffling as she shook with her sobbing. How many more nights would she spend crying over the man who'd never love her back? How many more months, or years, until she could move on from this unrequited feelings?

"Juvia wishes... she never fell in love."

* * *

**AN2: Written because, unrequited love _does_ suck. And I feel sorry for Juvia having to experience it, and as much as I love Gray x Juvia I wish Gray would confess he likes her, or either suck it up and reject her once and for all so Juvia can try and move on. :|**


End file.
